Muchacha Putrefacta
by Ariasu Akane
Summary: "Son todos despreciables...nadie queda, aún me siento vacía, solitaria, hueca...podrida, parece que todos me han dado la espalda, él...no vuelve." ¿Tu sabes...qué pasará?


¿Y acaso ustedes creían que se iban a deshacer de mi tan pronto? Pues me he tomado la molestia de informarles que estoy aquí de vuelta para mostrarles está loca idea que surgió de lo más profundo y recóndito de mi mente. Así que, si creyeron que ya he dado todo de mí con el fic anterior, pues estuvieron MUY equivocados, les tengo mucho más por entregar, no se aparten.

La verdad es que esta idea la tenía pensada desde hace ya bastante tiempo y estuve pensado si publicarla o no, bueno seguramente ya es demasiado obvia la decisión que tome, espero que les guste. :)

**Aclaraciones:**

**o-o-o-o Cambios de escena**

**N/A: Notas de autora**

_Flash back, pensamientos o sueños _

**Disclaimers****: **Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de The Legend of Zelda y son propiedad de Nintendo.

Sin más que decir deje aquí este nuevo fic de mi parte, disfruten. n.n

**Muchacha Putrefacta**

**Capítulo 1: "Incomprendida"**

_By: Ariasu Akane_

Todos nos pudrimos, cada uno se mata a si mismo con esas absurdas ideas irrelevantes y me desagrada saber que yo también soy una de esos idiotas.

Ahora estoy poco menos que asesinándome lenta y dolorosamente en mi interior...

Me estoy pudriendo…

La verdad es que ya nadie quiere escucharme, nadie quiere desperdiciar su "preciado tiempo" en saber que desdichado problema con el mundo tengo esta vez, nadie quiere saber de mí, ya comienzo a pensar que le deje de importar hace mucho a mi familia incluso a mi padre, me siento…olvidada.

Parezco un libro, vas a la librería y caminas por aquellos pasillos mientras que vez los estantes en busca de algún libro cuyo título te parezco tentador e interesante, luego de encontrarlo lo compras, vas a casa y te sientas durante un rato a leer. Al terminarlo lo dejas en un estante de los de tu casa y queda ahí.

Frente a mi familia me siento tan insignificante, tan minúscula….Me detestan, estoy segura, ¿Cómo se atreven a decir que siempre soy distante y que jamás me muestro como realmente soy? ¡Si son ellos los que nunca se han acercado a conocerme! Tanto así, que ya se han hecho ciertas sus afirmaciones.

Estoy sola y lo agradezco, mejor sola que mal acompañada, a eso sí que le encuentro razón.

Sería verdaderamente hermoso que hubiera alguien que me comprendiera y escuchara, alguien que supiera como me siento…Hubo, pero este se fue para jamás volver a aparecer, por mí, que se aleje, no quiero volver a sentir su presencia, menos tener que ver su cara de idiota nuevamente.

El solo pensar en ello me da asco y unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, ciertamente esas cuatro paredes cada vez me parecían más acogedoras, mi refugio, eso era precisamente como lo veía, este era el único lugar de la inmensa mansión en la que vivo junto a mi padre en la que con seguridad podía sentirme tranquila, resguardada y protegida.

Esta era bastante espaciosa, pintada de un color lila con detalles de rosas y mariposas en color negro, un piso de madera muy bien cuidado y encerado constantemente. Contaba con una cama de dos plazas cuyo cubrecama era color violeta y encima de este habían dos almohadones blancos, estaba ubicada en la esquina del lado izquierdo, al lado se situaba una ventana cuyas cortinas eran blancas y de encaje, frente a la cama a bastante distancia se podía divisar un tocador, contaba con un inmenso espejo, una silla enfrente y tres cajones a ambos lados, ahora encima del mueble se podían ver varios perfumes, algún esmalte de uñas y uno que otro cosmético, junto a el había un enorme estante con todos los libros que he tenido que leer para el instituto y otros que he comprado por mi propia cuenta. En la esquina del lado derecho se situaba un escritorio en completo desorden, había cuadernos, libros, papeles y carpetas desparramados por todo este. En la otra esquina del lado derecho había un enorme armario y al lado de este una cajonera.

Abajo se podía escuchar el parloteo de los invitados de mi papá, fue por eso que decidí encerrarme en mi habitación, no me agrada esa gente tan presuntuosa y altanera, pensar en ello es desagradable y escucharlos es aún peor, no puedo evitar sentir cierta repugnancia hacia esas personas. Me senté en mi cama y vi hacia la ventana, luego volví a acomodarme y cubrí mi cara con la almohada.

Son simplemente despreciables…

- ¡ZELDA, ABRE ESA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE!- Gritó histérico mi padre, su voz había roto mi hermosa burbuja de tranquilidad que poseía y había formado hace unos instantes, no dudé ni un segundo en contestar.

- ¡¿PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE BAJE SI DE SEGURO PIENSAS EN QUE VOY A AVERGONZARTE FRENTE A LOS INVITADOS!?- Exclame completamente molesta tirando la almohada que hace poco cubría mi rostro.

-¡TIENES EXACTAMENTE 30 MINUTOS PARA ARREGLARTE Y BAJAR, PONTE EL VESTIDO QUE ENCARGUÉ AYER, SI NO ESTAS ABAJO EN ESE TIEMPO ESTAS CASTIGADA POR LOS SIGUIENTES 6 MESES, TU SABIAS QUE ESTA VISITA ERA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA LA COMPAÑÍA!

Después de haber exclamado sus órdenes pude oír sus pasos mientras bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente con un carácter de mil demonios, seguramente ahora debe estar rogando a las tres diosas para que los invitados no escucharan semejante escándalo que armo esta vez. Me sorprende que este tan alterado, ¿Qué tipo de interés tendrá en que yo baje a ver a esas personas?

**No **dudo que la visita sea importante, por lo que sé, son todos los socios de su compañía acompañados de sus familias.

_- Quizás quiera presentarme. _

Suena extraño, pero eso en cierto modo me alegra, que me haya tomado en cuenta cuando perfectamente pudo haberme dejado aquí como si mi presencia en este cuarto fuera inexistente.

Resignada me pare de mi cama y me dirigí hasta el tocador y de inmediato pose mi vista hacia el vestido negro que reposaba sobre la silla, por ahora solo traía puesta una polera gris sin mangas con escote en "U" y un short ajustado negro, sabría que tendría que bajar del alguna forma, sabía que esto era importante y sabía que no podía fallarle a mi padre como en tantas otras ocasiones, pero de alguna forma…estaba esperando a que el me obligara a bajar… tal vez…ya me acostumbre a esto.

Quite el vestido y me senté sobre la silla para luego dejar este sobre mi regazo. Me mire al espejo, estaba hecha un verdadero fiasco, mi cabellera castaña estaba completamente enredada y opaca y debajo de mis ojos se podían destacar unas ojeras bastante marcadas. Me pare y agarre el vestido con desprecio para dirigirme al baño y poder arreglarme, tenía 30 minutos, esta vez me dieron tiempo suficiente, si esto era costumbre, no tendría por qué tardarme.

**o-o-o-o**

Un vestido negro bastante lindo a decir verdad, este me quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y no poseía tirantes, además tenía a la altura de la cadera un listón grueso coloro rosa oscuro, traía puestos unas sandalias con un pequeño tacón, estas eran del mismo color que el del vestido y una cadenita de plata adornaba mi cuello. Mi cabello ahora completamente peinado se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones largos haciendo ilusión a dos largas patillas.

Habían transcurrido alrededor de 25 minutos, solo restaba bajar, no deseaba verlos, pero debía, son simplemente despreciables. Cada uno observa tus movimientos con miradas arrogantes… me dan asco, sinceramente pienso que pierdo mi tiempo tratando de interactuar con ellos, tratarlos como si el odio que siento no existiera, con una mirada y sonrisa humildes, demostrando la falsa alegría.

_- Solo debo complacerlos esta vez…es por papá después de todo.- _Pensé dirigiéndome hasta la puerta.

Golpee mi cabeza contra la puerta bruscamente, a pesar de eso, no sentí dolor alguno, no quería salir, no deseaba salir, ¿Les tendré miedo? No. Es solo repugnancia

No vale la pena cuestionarse por eso ahora.- Dije abriendo la puerta mientras trataba de darme ánimos.

- Definitivamente no vale la pena…

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación suavemente y me dirigí a las escaleras para luego bajar con una serenidad poco común, mi rostro sin duda alguna no demostraba ninguna expresión, aunque dentro unos minutos lo único que debería hacer era sonreír como una idiota por cada cosa que me dijeran, no interesa, debo reír y aparentar mi felicidad al estar reunida con ellos.

Camine a través del salón, el ruido de las conversaciones se hacía cada vez más fuerte, gire la perilla que daba entrada al jardín y entre a este, quede sorprendida al ver este totalmente transformado.

En ambos lados del extenso jardín se ubicaban dos mesas muy amplias y largas, estas eran cubiertas por un mantel blanco níveo y varios manteles circulares de encaje. En ambas mesas se podía apreciar el enorme banquete preparado por los chefs profesionales recientemente contratados, además de que en cada mesa se podía destacar una gran estatua de hielo con la imagen de las tres diosas junto a la Trifuerza. El aroma de la comida era verdaderamente esquicito.

El jardín gozaba de un inmenso esplendor, el césped se encontraba totalmente parejo, los arbustos de rosas blancas se veían magníficos, al parecer todas las rosas marchitas habían sido arrancadas al igual que todas las malas hierbas, todo eso permitía que la belleza de cada rosa se aprovechara por completo.

Aunque lo que más destacaba entre tanta decoración era la inmensa fuente que se situaba al fondo del patio, un detalle digno de apreciar.

- Oh, Zelda, que bueno que ya estás aquí.- Era la voz de mi padre acercándose a mí para luego tomarme suavemente del brazo para caminar junto a mí en dirección a ambas mesas, en donde se situaba la gran mayoría de los invitados que ahora se encontraban conversando alegremente.

Un gran tumulto de desagradables adultos y uno que otro joven, en el momento en el cual comenzamos a dirigirnos hasta ellos mi padre llamo la atención para luego hacer que todas las miradas se posaran en mí.

_- Debo sonreír…_

- Queridos invitados, esta es mi hija, la señorita Zelda Hyrule.

Un apellido bastante común en todo el país, actualmente se cree que era el mismo que poseía la familia real en tiempos monárquicos, pero ciertos datos se han perdido a lo largo de los años y ya no se le da tanta importancia a este hecho. Hyrule, el nombre tanto del país al cual habito con el de la compañía más importante en la industria de la medicina.

- Encantada de conocerlos a todos.- Sonreí.

- Que hermosa sonrisa posees, muchacha.- Dijo un señor de cabellera canosa.

- Y esos ojos azules me encantan, que preciosura más inimaginables tienes por hija, Nohansen.- Dijo una señora de cabellos negros recogidos en un alto moño.

Muchas gracias, querida Abigail.- Respondió mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía verdaderamente contento por la impresión que había dado esta vez.

Estoy confundida.

Hay tantas cosas que he deseado decir en estos días y que, lejos de hacerlo, me he quedado callada.

Ahora mismo, creo que lo que más me molesta es la sensación de haberle fallando a alguien, o a varios, pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar que esperan demasiado de mí, intento complacerlos a todos en la medida que me es posible, muchas veces a costa de mis propios deseos... No siempre estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Es agotador.

Por mucho tiempo he sido así, aunque no siempre lo he logrado, pero a pesar de todas estas caídas esta ha sido una de las pocas veces en la cual he logrado complacer a mi padre. Cierta parte de la incomodidad que antes sentía se ha desvanecido.

- Así que ella es tu heredera de la que tanto nos contabas en la oficina, se ve que es una jovencita inteligente.- Dijo el señor de cabellera canosa.

- Muy cierto, Víctor, tienes muy buen ojo para estas cosas.- Comento la señora Abigail.

- ¿Qué nos dices de ti, señorita Hyrule?- Pregunto un caballero, no debía tener más de cuarenta años.

Ellos me dirán que quieren oír.

Todos parecen demasiado amables…

A pesar de eso, van respondiendo con halagos falso, absurdos, patéticos, que seguramente no ve. Muestran seguridad al decir, al poner la afirmación en mis capacidades y logros, como si fuera algún tipo de chiste entre ellos.

Mis metas, no las de mi padre, parece como si estuvieran seguros de que lograre superarlas e incluso aumentar sus expectativas respecto a sus ideas. Se esconden bajo una mirada y sonrisa que a primera vista luce humilde, incluso afectuosa.

¡Pero todo es un estúpido engaño!

No tienen ni idea…Lo único a lo que seguramente esperan es a que falle para luego no perder la oportunidad de aprovecharse de eso: "¿Cómo desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta?"

Me disfrazo bajo una mirada y sonrisa ingenua.

Debo reír…y seguir como si nada.

Durante un buen tiempo estuve respondiendo todo tipo de preguntas hasta que hubo un momento en el que verdaderamente comencé a hastiarme e incluso la gente a mí alrededor ya parecía no saber de dónde sacar tema de conversación.

- Con su permiso, yo creo que me retirare por ahora de la conversación, fue un verdadero gusto conocerlos a todos.- Inquirí llamando la atención a todos los que conformaban la conversación.

- Igualmente, señorita Hyrule.- Respondió el señor de cabellera canosa.

- Un gusto conocerte, pastelito.- Agrego la señora Abigail y así sucesivamente el resto para luego dirigirme lentamente hasta el fondo del jardín.

Me senté en el borde de la inmensa fuente y de inmediato observe el agua cristalina que emanaba de esta y de alguna manera pude reflejarme en esta, de alguna manera lucia…alegre.

Todos parecían demasiado amables, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Parecían alegres, demasiado amistosos, debe ser falso, ¡esto no es verdad!

_- Tal vez me haya equivocado, ¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?! No vayas a caer en sus engaños._

Suspire.

¿Qué ocurriría si todo este tiempo estuve equivocada, si todo este tiempo estuve torturándome por nada? No puede ser verdad, debe ser un engaño… Todas esas personas, ¿Jamás han venido con malas intenciones?

_- No vale la pena cuestionarse por eso, debería dejar de importarme, a decir verdad…no me interesa. _

Eso quería creer, que no me importaba… pero esa sensación, esa horrible sensación de haber juzgado mal a toda esa gente por experiencias anteriores, es desesperante.

Pero todos lucían igual en un principio, ¿Quién dice que no puede ser así en esta ocasión?

_¡JA!, ¡Que tonta fui! ¿Cómo pude tan solo considerarlo?_

**N/A: Bipolaridad o-o (?) **

- Se ve agotada, señorita Hyrule.- Escuche una voz serena de un joven detrás de mío, como la de alguien de aproximadamente mi edad.

- ¿eh?- Voltee a observarlo, quería saber cómo era el aspecto de la persona que se atrevió a interrumpirme en mis pensamientos, quede sorprendida al instante.

Un joven que como supuse tenía alrededor de diecisiete años, alto, de contextura delgada, con una desordenada cabellera pelirroja, profundos ojos verdes, y sin duda alguna…este chico al cual no había visto antes era…muy apuesto.

Estaba vestido con un smoking negro y una corbata roja que hacia juego con su color de cabello, este simple hecho hacia que este se viese mucho más guapo de lo que era.

- Creo que no me presente correctamente en el momento en el cual nos estuvo acompañando durante una buena conversación, mi nombre es Soran.- Sonrió encantadoramente para luego besar mi mano provocando que me ruborizara por completo.

Las palabras no salían de mi garganta…estaba verdaderamente consternada.

- E-encantada de conocerlo.- Recuperé la calma para sonreírle dulcemente.

- ¿Qué hace alguien como usted tan solitaria?

_- ¡¿Qué te importa!?- _Pensé deseando desde lo más profundo que ese estúpido se largase, si le decía algo así al idiota entrometido, todo lo que había logrado hoy era totalmente libre de marcharse.- Nada que debería considerarse importante, señor.-Reí dejando de lado la incomodidad.

- Por favor, no me llames "señor", no creo que sea necesario, pues seguramente tenemos casi la misma edad.- Dijo con un tono amable sentándose junto a mí, ¿Por qué no se va? No lo necesito, nadie pidió su compañía.

- Entonces no tienes por qué llamarme "señorita".

- La verdad es que cuando la vi no sabía cómo referirme a usted.- Sonrió nervioso.

- Al igual que tratarme de "usted", no me agrada mucho ese trato, lo veo distante.- Dije sin prestarle mucha atención pero con un tono dulce.

- En ese caso, ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- Pregunto nervioso.

- Dime Zel.- Dije mostrándome amable.

- En ese caso, Zel, ¿No te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo por el jardín?- Pregunto ansioso mientras se paraba y luego extenderme su mano esperando a que aceptara.

- ¿Por qué no?- La tome y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la izquierda rodeando la gigantesca mansión.

Durante un buen momento estuvimos caminado sin dirigirnos palabra alguna, ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper el silencio, solo caminábamos mientras ambos apreciábamos por su lado la exquisita decoración puesta para la ocasión.

El ocaso ya se hacía presente acompañado de una dulce y refrescante brisa de verano, seguramente en un rato más nos llamarían a ambos para ir a cenar, sinceramente lo único que deseaba ahora es que todo esto acabara lo más pronto posible para poder volver a mi habitación, ya estaba extrañando la calidez de esas cuatro paredes.

El silencio ya comenzaba a tornarse incomodo, ¿Para qué me había invitado a caminar junto a él si no iba a decir nada? ¿Cuál era el propósito de esto? Ya estaba empezando a aburrirme.

- Es una hermosa mansión en donde usted habita, se nota que es cuidada con mucho esmero.

- ¿Qué te dije de tratarme de "usted"?- Interrogue encarándolo y parando de caminar repentinamente.

- Lo lamento, pero no me acostumbro al trato, durante años sin importar quien fuera he tenido que tratar así a las personas, se vuelve incomodo de vez en cuando, sobre todo si acabas de conocer a alguien, no sabes cómo reaccionara, pero veo que eres distinta

- Ya veo.

- Tienes un punto de vista bastante interesante.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pensamos igual de cierta forma, ¿No crees?

-Acabo de entender a lo que te refieres y creo que tienes razón en cierta manera, pero de alguna forma hay que tratar de disfrutar.- Sonreí nostálgica.

- Puede ser.- Parecía melancólico, como si su máscara de alegría de hubiera desvanecido de repente.

¿Puedo ser sincera frente a él?

Parece comprenderme, como si ambos sintiéramos lo mismo, como si supiera todo lo que paso, me da terror arriesgarme, prefiero no hacerlo, pero tampoco puedo darle una mala impresión.

Él no puede saber que todo este tiempo he estado actuando…simplemente no puede, aunque si comprende y se siente igual, ¿Por qué no llevarse bien con él?

- Dime, ¿A ti…tampoco te gustan este tipo de reuniones?

- Digamos que me aburro demasiado.

¿Solamente… era eso?

Puedo afirmar con total seguridad que él es tan solo un niño consentido que prefiere el entretenimiento antes que lo negocios, puedo tranquilizarme en ese caso, el jamás lograra ver mi verdadera faceta, **nadie** será capaz.

Pero de todas formas comparto tu idea de tratar de disfrutar de alguna forma, aunque eso solo es posible cuando se tiene a alguien como tú, me agrada tu compañía.- Sonrió provocando que me sonrojara nuevamente, tiene una sonrisa que a pesar que me cuesta decirlo, es muy encantadora.

- Me alegra saber eso.- Dije dulcemente, como si de verdad sintiera esa alegría.

- Por lo que el señor Nohansen le ha contado a mi madre, la señora Abigail, tienes talento en las artes musicales.

- Pues…si.- Asentí algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué instrumento tocas?

- El piano.

- Debes ser buena.

- No lo sé, no recibo muchas opiniones,hace mucho que no practico ninguna melodía.

El resto de la conversación seguramente no tiene importancia alguna, aunque podría decir que hasta se volvió entretenida para ambos, sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos vuelto al mismo punto en el cual partimos y finalmente terminar charlando sentados en la fuente a la luz de la luna.

- ¡Señor Nohansen! Por favor, háganos el favor de entrar al comedor junto a sus invitados, la cena está servida.- Solo eso basto para que todos los presentes entraran y se dirigieran al comedor.

La cena no fue la gran cosa, hubo una entrada de ensalada surtida y el plato de fondo fue bastante pasado al igual que el postre, un helado triple servido en una enorme copa con salsa de caramelo, en cada cucharada que consumía podía sentir bruscamente el azúcar de este, era…demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

Durante toda la cena se presentó un solo tema de conversación al cual intente ausentarme como me fuera posible, todo iba bien hasta que a la señora Abigail (maldita bruja) se le ocurrió sacar el tema de mis habilidades musicales, cosa que llamo bastante la atención. Mi padre al notar esto tuvo la "brillante" idea de reunir a todos en el salón en donde se encontraba en el enorme piano de cola, seguramente él y la bruja son cómplices.

El salón, uno de los lugares en toda la mansión que menos aprecio, era comúnmente utilizado para algún baile o celebraciones como navidad y año nuevo, este se conformaba la mitad del primer piso, tenía dos enormes ventanales del lado izquierdo que ahora estaban cubiertos por las cortinas, están eran de un color rojo vino, había varios sillones y una que otra maceta como decoración, en medio de este se encontraba el dichoso piano.

- Zelda, hija, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no tocas alguna melodía para los invitados?- Pregunto mi padre con voz amable, ansioso a que yo asintiera.

- Por supuesto.- Era mi obvia respuesta, estaba condenada a asentir después de todo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente me dirigí al enorme piano y comencé a tocar la primera tonada que se me viniera a la mente.

¿¡CUÁNDO VA A ACABAR ESTO!?

_Diosas… denme paciencia. _

En cierta forma sentía cierta necesidad de estrangular a todos los presentes, parecía la única manera en la que podría estar tranquila.

Una melodía sencilla, con acordes graves ocupando el pedal, yendo de notas agudas y armoniosas a graves y abrumadoras, pareciera que todos mis sentimientos agolparan en aquella tonada.

**o-o-o-o**

Había transcurrido algo más de un mes desde aquella "reunión de negocios" en la que me vi obligada a participar, la verdad es que no vi ningún asunto que se pudiera relacionar con los "negocios" pero no es como si me preocupase por eso, es decir, no es como si hubiera prestado mucha atención a lo que decían.

El mes que había transcurrido no fue la gran cosa a pesar de ser lo último que me quedaba de vacaciones. Durante este la mayoría de los días me la pase encerrada en mi habitación y de vez en cuando salía con Midna o Saria. Mis mejores amigas.

A Soran lo vi unas dos o tres veces en otras reuniones que hubo y de alguna forma se ha transformado en alguien de confianza, algo así como un buen amigo, pero a pesar de esa confianza que ha obtenido, él aún no tiene ni idea alguna de mi verdadera faceta, tal vez algún día la descubra, espero no darle repugnancia, sería lindo dejar de actuar frente a él. Aunque solo me muestro dulce y afectuosa cuando estoy frente a todas esas personas, durante el resto de las veces puedo ser yo misma.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación terminando alistar mis cosas para poder ir al instituto, puse la última carpeta y cerré la espaciosa mochila azul en la cual iban mis cosas, podría decir que no estaba muy ansiosa de tener que entrar de nueva clases y tener que ajustarme nuevamente al ajetreado horario, pero me sentía alegre de poder estar nuevamente con las personas que tanto aprecio.

Tome la mochila y me dirigí al tocador para poder observar aunque sea una vez en el espejo, para estas ocasiones mi apariencia no me importa tanto pero no es como si sintiera la libertad de presentarme hecha un verdadero desastre a clases.

- No veo necesidad de arreglarlo.

No quería tomarme la molestia de tomarme el cabello, este se encontraba completamente desenredado y algo húmedo, con ese pensamiento en mente salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la oficina de mi padre y despedirme.

- ¿Ya te vas?- Pregunto antes de poder dar un paso en lo que era su "oficina".

- Si.- Asentí sin darle mucha importancia a su patética pregunta.

- Espero que te vaya bien.- Dijo sin mirarme mientras buscaba unos documentos en un enorme archivador.

- Adiós, papá.- Susurré, hace mucho que no lo llamaba así.

Luego de un "adiós" no tan afectuoso de su parte me dirige a la salida de la mansión, cerré sin delicadeza alguna las enormes rejas pintadas de negro de esta y camine hacia el final de la vereda en donde un vehículo negro me esperaba para encaminarme hasta el instituto, se me haría más cómodo de vez en cuando ir caminado pero eso no es muy posible debido a la distancia.

- Buenos días, señorita Zelda.

- Buenos días, Henry.

A decir verdad me llevaba bastante bien con mi chofer, lo conocía desde que era pequeña, tenía alrededor de seis años, él desde entonces ha sido el encargado de llevarme hasta el instituto y siempre que se me olvida hacer alguna tarea no tengo que pensar mucho en quien puede ayudarme a terminarla fácilmente, pues durante todo el recorrido va diciendo la gran mayoría de las respuestas, es alguien con quien puedo ser yo misma.

Siendo sincera, debía tener alrededor de treinta y cinco, era alguien apuesto (más de alguna de las criadas la había echado el ojo más de alguna vez) poseía unos ojos miel, tez blanca, casi pálida, su cabello liso, castaño claro y usaba lentes de marca rectangular.

- ¿Ansiosa por regresar a clases?

- Más o menos.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- Bueno al menos que te agrade aburrirte la mayoría del tiempo en el cual estoy ahí, no tendrías por qué preocuparte, ¿Verdad?

- Que emoción.- Concluyo sarcásticamente.

Por alguna razón nuestras conversaciones no duraban mucho, depende de la pregunta que haga en el inicio, pues más de alguna vez ha tenido que hacerme de psicólogo,

**o-o-o-o**

Dentro de la sala todo lucia silencioso, aburrido y monótono y solo algunos compañeros habían llegado, nadie hasta ahora se había percatado de mi presencia, no es como si les importara.

_- Brillante, ninguna de esas dos estúpidas ha llegado._

La sala de clases era completamente espaciosa, el escritorio de la maestra estaba del lado izquierdo de la sala al igual que de ese lado se ubicaban los dos enormes ventanales que ahora daban una muy buena iluminación, había una enorme pizarra, al final de la sala se ubicaba un gran diario mural ahora completamente vacío, los bancos eran individuales y como de costumbre estaban de a dos en tres filas a lo ancho de toda la sala.

Me dirigí al final del lugar y me senté en el último banco de la fila del lado izquierdo dando al pasillo, el lado "entretenido" por decirlo de alguna forma. No tenía mucho, en realidad nada que hacer y mucho menos con quien hablar, eso era lo malo de "mi" costumbre de llegar temprano.

- ¡ZELDAAAA! ¡Te extrañe mucho!

- Saria…no…puedo respirar, ¡¿Podrías quitarte de encima!?- Grite con tanta fuerza para que se me quitara de encima aunque eso significara quedarme sin el poco aire que aun residía en mis pulmones, Saria era muy melosa de vez en cuando y eso podía ser hasta insoportable en ocasiones, pero jamás he logrado sentir esa sensación de desagrado, había veces incluso en que todo me resultaba bastante tierno, algo MUY poco común.

Saria, es una chica perteneciente a la tribu de los Kokiris, ella es una persona muy dulce, amable y gentil, está siempre sonriendo y dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite, no importa de quien se trate, alguien muy especial, alguien que es apreciada por todos. Tiene el cabello corto peinado como siempre con una chasquilla que la hacía ver bastante bien de un tono verdoso al igual que sus ojos, tenía media estatura, como una niña de diez años, facciones infantiles, de contextura delgada y tez blanca, ahora vestida con el uniforme del instituto.

- ¡Lo lamento, Zel!, sé que no te gustan mucho los abrazos.- Dijo algo desanimada soltando el tan apretado abrazo.

- No te preocupes, no te sientas triste por algo así.- Dije parándome y acomodando la silla nuevamente en su lugar, la pobre después de tan agitado y apretado abrazo había quedado en el pasillo.

- Si.- Afirmo sonriendo nuevamente.

- ¡Hey, princesa!- Exclamo una voz bastante conocida para mí.

- ¿Qué te pasa, tipa fea?

- Jaja, igual que siempre, ¿No?

Esa era la voz de Midna, al igual que Saria, una de mis mejores amigas y tal como dictaba la costumbre que se confirmó cuando nos conocimos, saludarse con algún insulto, por más extraño, raro, poco común que suene esto, es algo que nos divierte a ambas.

Midna, poseía una tez que al igual que toda Twili era azulosa, cabello pelirrojo liso que ahora llevaba completamente suelto y algo despeinado, alta, de contextura delgada y con facciones que según la mayoría de **los** del curso eran simplemente "encantadoras". Poseía un carácter fuerte, podía ser algo ruda de vez en cuando e incluso mandona y a veces muy molesta, pero en el fondo es alguien que solo se pasa la mitad del tiempo pensando en los demás y en que podía ser lo mejor para ellos, algo que yo MUY en el fondo…admiro. Una persona que se lleva bien con todo el curso y que de alguna forma nos hace sentir bien a todos.

- Exacto.- Dije sonriendo sinceramente, algo para nada, menos frente a los demás, en cierta forma me sentía muy alegre de poder volver a estar con mis amigas luego de unos buenos meses de vacaciones de verano.

- Zelda Hyrule sonriendo a tan temprana hora en el primer día de clases, ¡Estos deben ser síntomas del fin del mundo!

- ¿Qué haces metiendo la nariz en donde no debes, pescadito?

- Solo me paseaba por aquí y me encontré con este panorama, ¿Algún problema?

- Muchos…- Susurre con tono macabro.

- No te vas a enojar luego de haber mostrado una sonrisa tan linda, ¿no?

- Tal vez.

- ¿Y quién sabe entonces?

- ¡Mi sombra!- Exclamé para luego escuchar una que otra risita de parte de Saria.

Mikau, ese era el nombre del recién llegado, un chico perteneciente a la tribu de los Zoras, esa era la razón del apodo con el que Midna lo había bautizado desde que se conocieron, "pescadito", algo que en cierta forma se me hace tierno. Como todo Zora, su piel era de un tono azulado además de estar repleta de escamas. Un chico amante de las bromas y al parecer una mente brillante, tiene una capacidad que sinceramente me impresiona para analizar todo tipo de situaciones, algo que…no todos logran con tanta simpleza.

- Parece que no han llegado muchos.- Dijo Mikau mirando a su alrededor.

- Aún es temprano, ¿No lo crees?- Pregunto Midna.

- Son solo las 7:30.- Respondió una voz detrás de nosotros.

- Hola, Shad.- Saludo Mikau al recién llegado.

Shad podía considerarse como el "mateo" del curso, es una persona bastante centrada, hasta puede ser muy serio de vez en cuando, pero cuando lo vas conociendo te das cuenta de que es alguien muy distraído y MUY torpe cuando se le da la gana.

- Hola.- Saludo sonriente el recién llegado.

- ¿Cómo están?- Saludo Ashei mientras entraba a la sala como un humor muy poco característico.

Ashei a diferencia de todos, era humana, el tipo de orejas que poseía lo decía todo. Es alguien con una aptitud bastante hostil y gruñona, alguien que se enoja con mucha facilidad y alguien que sin duda se pasa la mitad de su tiempo preocupada por lo demás.

- Bastante bien por mi parte.- Respondió Mikau.

- Al parecer estamos todos.- Agregó Saria provocando que yo mirara a mi alrededor, era cierto, pero…

Algo al final de la sala, junto a la ventana, llamó mi atención, no…alguien precisamente, un joven de cabellera rubia, alguien conocido…no, no podía ser él, él se había ido, él prometió que volvería, pero…pero… ¡Nunca lo hizo!

- Tu…- Susurré mirando hacia el joven, llamando la atención de mis amigos.

- ¿eh?- Sonrió. Era él, no cabía duda. Obviamente había cambiado, yo no era un niño, pero esa sonrisa…cómo confundirla.

- Al parecer aún me recuerdas…Zelda.- Dijo dirigiéndose al grupo.

- ¿Link?

- ¡Volviste!- Exclamó Saria abrazándolo.

- Cuanto tiempo.- Agrego Mikau.

- Je, haz cambiado.- Dijo Midna.

Todos parecían alegres, comenzaron a hacerle las típicas preguntas, sus risas…siempre disfrute verlos alegres a todos, pero…ahora, las detestaba, deseaba que se callasen.

- _Por favor...paren. _

Por un buen momento me quedé con la cabeza gacha, esperando que todo acabará, que él se esfumará, se desvaneciera… ¡Que se largará!

De un momento a otro sentí como todos en el grupo se callaban, subí la vista y vi esos profundos orbes azules mirando fijamente a los míos, su expresión era neutra.

Suspiré y bajé ambos brazos empuñándolos tratando de ocultar esas increíbles ganas de abofetearlo.

- Cumpliste tu promesa…- Susurré, solo él podía saber en ese momento que significaban esas palabras.

Esto no era cierto, esto tenía que ser un sueño…y si era así, fue la primera vez en mi vida que como nunca antes desee despertar y volver a mi patética realidad.

_**Continuará… **_

¡Ya no me aguantaba! ¡Tenía que publicarlo! D:

Esta cosa la tenía escrita desde mucho antes de terminar mi anterior fic...y no quería subirlo aún porque mi ideal es dedicarme a un solo fic a la vez y...bueno, como dije antes, ya no me aguantaba.

Es lindo comienzo, ¿No creen?

El que ha leído mi anterior fic desde el inicio sabrá mi estúpida y sensual logia, no hay reviews no hay capitulo nuevo. uwu

No tengo mucho que decir.

¡Nos vemos si es que llega el siguiente capi!

Se cuidan. ^^


End file.
